


И теплится последняя надежда...

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: Последняя надежда [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Просыпаясь неожиданно с вопросом - Кто я?И снова - Что вчера было?Путаясь в реальностях безо всяких наркотиковВне пространств и вне территорий.Не дай бог оказаться,Ориентируясь на десницу,Повинуясь сердцу там,Где вполне счастливые травоядныеНабрасываются на мирных хищников!Мир в беде -- Не время спорить о еде,Всё что угодноБывает написано вилами по воде...(с)Atlantida Project "Мир в беде"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Последняя надежда [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641616
Kudos: 2





	И теплится последняя надежда...

**Author's Note:**

> Все плохо, мы проебали мир.  
> Соавтор - Monstra (https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)
> 
> «На конкурс «Ласковый дождь», номинация Глобальное потепление» на сайте Fanfics.me  
> Бета - хочется жить (https://fanfics.me/user219670)

— Пошевеливайся! — гаркнул неопрятного вида мужик, обдавая лицо смрадным дыханием. — Быстрее!  
В плечо уперлась «пушка», до боли проезжаясь дулом по ключице. Наверняка оставит синяк. Рядом такие же плешивые и грязные мужики трясли Курта. Тот на удивление не вырывался, вел себя тише, чем Индиана. Можно было бы вообще попытаться сбежать, но Индиана не знал, насколько сильный урон нанесет оружие. Стволы мародёров хоть и затёрлись до неузнаваемости, а выжечь в теле сквозную дыру доброй порцией электричества наверняка могли.  
Возможно, не самой лучшей идеей было вылезти из старого доброго бункера на поверхность среди дня и шариться в поисках припасов, надев только легкие антирадиационные костюмы. Слишком слабая изоляция костюмов, слишком сильное облучение. После Третьей мировой вообще всё резко стало «слишком». Даже сейчас, спустя пару веков, Земля напоминала пересохший колодец посреди сраного нигде.  
Ободранный мужик снова ткнул Индиану стволом, заставляя подняться с песка. Вообще Индиане стоило бы подговорить Курта сходить на вылазку ночью. Тогда и вспышки на солнце не так облучали, и меньше таких шаек шаталось по безжизненным пустыням, как падальщики, забирая последние человеческие жизни на Земле.  
Курта и Индиану небрежно пихали «пушками» до самого разбитого корыта, когда-то очень давно, видимо, бывшего отличным автомобилем на солнечных батареях. Мародеры же сделали свой дизайн, словно на сафари собрались и вокруг не бескрайние пустые пески и излучающие смерть камни, а милые зверушки и ласковое солнце. Перекроили обтекаемый кузов с помощью приваренных труб и арматуры, тонкие пластины батарей закрепили всё так же наверху, создавая уродливое подобие горбатого гольфкара. Колеса были, правда, что надо — для таких зыбучих песков. Толстый протектор и широкий скат, словно с трактора сняли. Нужно бы уточнить у головорезов, какие идеи рождались в их воспаленных мозгах, чтобы создавать такие монструозные траки.  
Снова пришлось подчиниться, переступать ногами, спотыкаясь от особенно сильных толчков в спину и пытаться не потерять из виду Курта. Зря высунулись. Хорошо же сидели. Удалось даже без потерь перенести последний, особо жесткий год. Платформы с привилегированным обществом взмыли вверх и направились к океану, чтобы устранить возможность элиты пересекаться с такими отбросами, как они. Животный мир во всех его проявлениях: идиоты, убийцы, наркоманы и насильники. С падением государств высший уровень общества отобрал права на человечность у всех, кто остался гнить внизу. Скоро платформы рванут в космос, покорять неизведанные планеты, но Индиане это было уже и не важно.  
Мародеры противорадиационными костюмами не озаботились ни сейчас, ни до этого. Умеренную дозу радиации они явно отхватывали постоянно. Почти у всех были глаза, затянутые поволокой катаракты, кое у кого виднелись потрескавшиеся сетки капилляров. Шеи и головы некоторых дыбились узлами опухолей и заметной краснотой на месте многочисленных эритем, делая прически и бороды клочковатыми и редкими. Индиана поручился бы, что на скрытых поношенными армейскими комбезами телах картина ещё печальнее.  
Он с тоской подумал, что если даже сейчас выпутался бы из зажимающей и выкручивающей хватки тощего, но крепкого мужика, он вряд ли бы смог уйти от всей шайки. Человек десять, не меньше, три переделанных транспортера и ещё Курт. Нужно действовать синхронно и неожиданно, преимуществ они, увы, не имели.  
Индиана взволновано покосился на друга, но тот не ответил ему взглядом, смотрел себе под ноги. Запекшаяся корочка крови на брови служила доказательством, что они ещё живы, что они сопротивлялись.  
Индиана даже растерялся поначалу, как при набеге на них Курт стремительно отшвыривал от себя руки и ноги мудаков, покусившихся на их жизни. Но это только до тех пор, пока не получил прикладом в висок. Хорошо, что через шлем, тот взял удар на себя, но Курт упустил время, пошатнулся слабо. Его тут же скрутили пятеро, растянули за руки и ноги, крепко удерживали на месте голову, пока шестой сдирал шлем и дубасил со всей дури кулаком теперь по живому и незащищенному.  
Для Индианы всё закончилось быстрее, ему не посчастливилось долго отбиваться. Смышлёный мародер просто долбанул полицейской дубинкой древнего образца под колени и оседлал, заламывая неудачно отвернувшемуся Индиане руки за спину. Шлем с него стащили сразу. Для верности добили электрошоком с низким зарядом в шею. Индиана сдувал с лица раскалённый песок, в который его уткнули, и наблюдал за тщетными попытками Курта. Дрался сучонок не на жизнь, а на смерть, видно было, как отчаянно машет кулаками и как отступает спиной. Силы не были равны. Индиана прикрыл глаза от песка и не видел короткого удара в бровь Курта.  
Им пиздец, несомненно. Колония строгого режима покажется сказкой в их положении. Индиана слышал много слухов, на некоторые вещи он закрывал глаза и старался не думать. Биржи, торгующие людьми, были как раз тем, о чём Индиана думал в самый последний момент, старался абстрагироваться и верить — с ним такого не произойдет. В старом, но крепком бункере под землёй поражённые руки мародёров не дотянулись бы ни до него самого, ни до Курта. Но когда машина натужно заурчала мотором, перемалывая колесами сухой песок, и направилась глубоко в пустыню, Индиана пожалел, что не разузнал о биржах подробнее. Знал, что могут продать в подпольные псевдо-медицинские центры для экспериментов, в сексуальное рабство или как рабочую силу. Да даже некоторым каннибалам. Особые гурманы предпочитали заплатить водой, технологиями или энергоплатами за кусок свежего мяса, а не караулить в руинах старых городов, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь решит поискать там билет из этого ада.  
Индиана не так себе представлял дальнейшее будущее, надеялся, что они с Куртом сдохнут в своем бункере, который до этой странной заварушки служил им лабораторией для изготовления наркоты. Они удачно продавали свою дрянь элитным шишкам, пока те не махнули ручкой и не взмыли ввысь, спасаясь от радиационных вспышек под купольными заслонами парящих платформ, потом пришлось толкать наркоту отбросам, но дело менее прибыльным не становилось. Вот теперь кому нужно молиться, на кого уповать? Боги уже над ними, смотрят на копошение мелких людей и не заботятся их проблемами. Да и с чего бы?  
Водила модернизированной машины видел не дальше своего носа, и металлического уродца подбрасывало на всех попадавшихся кочках. Торчащие из песка камни скрежетали о днище машины, и Индиану периодически прикладывало о плечо Курта. Руки за спиной связали до онемения, пальцы в закрытых перчатках цеплялись за жесткую истертую обивку кресла, а рядом сидел головорез со зрением получше, чем у водилы. Он не отводил от парней глаз, целился тем же оружием, надежно держа палец на спусковом крючке. Сделать что-то спонтанно не получилось бы, как ни старайся.  
Курт опустил взгляд в пол, совсем сдался засранец, и как бы ни старался уловить его эмоции Индиана — не получалось, он закрылся намертво, свесил стриженную под тройку темную голову, пряча за поднятыми плечами. Курта иногда коротило на спонтанные действия, типа этой неожиданной драки. Он мог впасть в адреналиновую трясучку и голыми руками закрутить раскаленный вентиль, а потом сидеть вот так же, переваривать содеянное, как нашкодивший щенок. Возможно, он был слегка двинутым ещё задолго до знакомства. Возможно, тронулся мозгами, когда попал в предыдущую банду, но ярой агрессии в повседневной жизни Индиана за другом не замечал. Сдружились же оба, помешанные на химии и так удачно подвернувшиеся Одноглазому Луи.  
Дорога была узнаваема. Пару раз им приходилось переться на вылазки этим маршрутом, когда Гнилой Ларри запаздывал с припасами. Идея найти дилера как раз пришла им в голову после очередного похода. Тогда всё обошлось хорошо, они проскользнули незамеченными мимо банды головорезов, которые не таились в остывающих после жаркого дня песках. Свет от солнечных батарей был виден прекрасно. Год назад пронесло, сейчас нет. Лимит везения должен был когда-то закончиться. Индиана думал, что им повезло уже на всю оставшуюся жизнь, когда на их прошлую банду напала другая, вырезая подчистую союзников и отбирая последние припасы.  
Индиана как сегодня помнил тот ужас и кровавую баню, из которой они выползли с Куртом. Он помнил шальной взгляд друга, означающий — «полезу с голыми руками»; помнил, как оттаскивал друга от резни; как зажимал рот ладонью и старался, чтобы их не заметили. На лабораторию нападения ещё не было, а наркоту они варили уже давно в паре, только это их и спасло.  
Пески постепенно заканчивались. Горизонт ощетинился облезлыми и полуразрушенными высотками, дорога из грунтовой перешла в потресканный асфальт. Индиана начал догадываться, что его опасения подтвердятся, когда уродливая машина остановилась возле огромных металлических дверей в подземный бункер. На поверхности выглядывал лишь бетонный куб с ощетинившимися на нем солнечными батареями. Вокруг странного произведения недоискусства стаяли покореженные временем небоскребы. Выбитые ветрами окна зияли тёмными провалами, и после многих лет запустения здания напоминали колья из старых голограмм об исторических битвах.  
Машины слегка сбавили скорость, дожидаясь, пока створки проржавевших дверей гостеприимно распахнутся, и помчались вниз. Заехали не глубоко, на пару метров под землю. Торги проходили на верхнем уровне бункера, но надежды на спасение всё ещё не было — много суровой охраны топталось на подходе, много её было и внутри. Торги всегда защищали прилично.  
Мародеры опять воспользовались оружием и тычками, пихали в плечи и между лопаток, ускоряя болью и подгоняя криками. Индиана с беспокойством высматривал выражение лица Курта, молил его мысленно, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей, подождал. После торгов, возможно, снова свезёт, и уж тогда выпадет шанс расправиться с меньшей шайкой, а то и с единичными покупателями. Надежда была столь мала, что не разглядеть, но она существовала. А ещё Индиана понимал, что в любом случае они не выйдут отсюда живыми, если начнут сопротивляться в такой толпе. Всё, время потрачено впустую. Нужно было в песках отбрыкиваться лучше, думать на сто шагов вперёд и вгрызаться в свободу намертво. С фига теперь-то рыпаться? Толку от этого…  
Курт, видимо, тоже всё понимал, он сутулился и брел немного впереди. Его угловатое и длинное тело в тонком черном костюме выделялось на фоне оборванцев-головорезов. Если бы не проданная наркота, фиг бы они что достали. Умница Гнилой Ларри был просто волшебником, тащил всё, что писали в список.  
Контингент и их непосредственная клиентура как раз и обитали в огромном каменном зале, подсвеченном ярким светом энерго-пластин, не скрывающих уродств и мутаций. Всё в полной красе, так и кричало: «Посмотрите-полюбуйтесь, ваша заслуга здесь тоже есть!» Не зря они не пробовали свою наркоту. Курт обзывал её Супер Крэк, а Индиана знал, что от кристаллизованного кокаина там только название. Вещь была гораздо хуже, чем старый-добрый «хард», приход сильнее, кончина быстрее. Они хотели спасения, а кто не хотел?  
Весь чёртов мир жаждал освобождения с агонизирующей планеты, и каждый в нём карабкался по головам. Кто мог — пытался лезть в пустой холодный космос, остальные забирались в собственный тесный мозг, запираясь там при помощи очередной дозы. И всегда находился кто-то, кто создавал этот ядовитый ключ. Индиана уже и не видел другого выхода. Сперва навязал Одноглазый Луи, пригревший их под своим началом и уже давно почивший, а потом и в одиночном плавании всё оставалось по-старому. Теперь бы только купили их с Куртом вместе или хотя бы дали узнать, как разделили при покупке.  
Интриги особой не было. Их вывели на небольшое бетонное возвышение, служившее сценой, окружили в плотное кольцо схвативших их мародеров. Индиана видел, как внизу кишат мутация и разложение, больные глаза выискивают в них изъян, скрюченные пальцы теребят свои лохмотья и хватают сумки с припасами. Практически все люди вокруг толпились клочковатые и плешивые, побитые излучением. Он видел все людские пороки, вожделение, похоть, гнев и жадность. Запахи так же сшибали своим густым потоком зловония немытых тел, металлом крови и открывшихся гнойных нарывов. Индиана хотел в привилегированное общество, они с Куртом не дожили до таких осложнений после радиации, хотя поручиться никто из них не мог. Наверняка они уже не дадут здоровое потомство, скорее всего, их ДНК побито гамма-излучениями, а лейкоцитов в крови всё меньше и меньше. Они уже могли понемногу гнить изнутри, умирать, не зная об этом. Но не так. Они заботились друг о друге и старались жить. Ради чего точно, Индиана и не сказал бы, но в бункере всё же было неплохо.  
Светлый взгляд выловить было не проблемой. Новенькие черные костюмы, так похожие на их собственные, выделялись среди кишащих людей. Идентичные широкие маски скрывали лица, сверкали только глаза. Но и так Индиана безошибочно мог рассмотреть людей, которые вели схожие с ними дела и не торчали на своих изобретениях, которые ценили свою жалкую жизнь внизу и предпочитали наблюдать, как от их рук умирают другие. Индиана понял, что они попали. Вопрос был: куда? Курт тяжело выдохнул рядом, впервые за их странное путешествие беспокойно посмотрел на Индиану. Он тоже всё понял.  
Дальнейшие действия пролетели мимо Индианы. Он силился понять, кто есть кто, какие люди предлагают больше, а какие просто повышают ставки, чтобы желающий приобретения покупатель заплатил больше. Черные костюмы соревновались с облезлым типом в дырявом смокинге и с белым, вымазанным бурой пылью, противорадиационном костюме, образца двадцать второго века. Где откопал-то? Головорезы сзади ревели и гоготали, поддакивали, когда цена увеличивалась, и дружно не отходили от улова. Не размыкали кольцо. Опасались, что добычу могут выхватить бесплатно, просто перерубить друг друга и урвать себе товар.  
Их выиграли черные костюмы. Ожидаемо и уныло. Курт даже выдохнул рядом раздосадованно, но не пойми отчего. То ли от предсказуемого покупателя, то ли что-то знал, чего знать не мог Индиана.  
Цена составила пять галлонов очищенной питьевой воды, десять энерго-пластин и три ампулы с противорадиационным лекарством. Индиана грезил цену подороже, два куска мяса обошлись черным костюмам слишком дешево. Но головорезы остались довольными, пожали руки при обмене ресурсами уже на стоянке, возле своих монстр-траков и закупоренных, когда-то серебристого цвета, машин, которые имели большую степень защиты от радиации и выглядели надежнее мародерских.  
Индиану и Курта подтолкнули напоследок в спины, сделка состоялась.  
— Медики, — шепнул воспаленными губами Курт, прежде чем их засунули в просторный салон автомобиля.  
Машина черных костюмов скользила по песчаной дороге почти бесшумно из-за отличной звукоизоляции. Рессоры исправно работали, и колеса проскакивали песчаные дюны без особой тряски. Автомобиль домчал в соседний город всего за полчаса. Уродливый трак головорезов такое провернул бы разве что во снах самих головорезов, пешком же по пустошам такое расстояние живым можно было и не пройти.  
Курт молчал, больше и слова не произнес, так же свесил голову и не смотрел на Индиану. Совсем раскис, нужно было его как-то приободрить и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что они выберутся, но Индиана сам понимал теперешнее положение. От медиков не уйти. Их спонсировала элита с платформ, поставляя технологии и сырье для работы. К далёкому космосу высший класс хотел подготовиться со всем тщанием: улучшить выносливость организма и иметь универсальное лекарство на все случаи жизни. О медиках ходили легенды, банды их опасались и обзывали потрошителями. Беда медиков была в том, что организмы побитых радиацией людей — плохой материал для исследований. Нужда толкала их становиться завсегдатаями торгов.  
Сомневаться в своей участи не приходилось, Индиана подозревал, что, скорее всего, жёлтый песок они видят в последний раз. О своем бункере далеко в песках и в другом городе можно было забыть. Твою мать! Хорошо же всё шло!  
Их вывели из машины куда более аккуратно, чем это делали головорезы, поддерживали под связанные руки и приставляли оружие к виску, заставляя пленников шагать самих. В том, что эти «пушки» сделают вместо головы гиперпространство, не оставалось никаких сомнений, вон и металлическая пластина на стволе, обозначающая вид оружия. Автоматическое, стреляющее плазмой, разработанное лет за десять до всемирного апокалипсиса.  
Индиана предполагал, что их разделят и заставят жить поодиночке, но, видимо, у медиков были свои правила, их повели по длинным бетонным коридорам в одну сторону. Этот бункер мало чем отличался от торгового. Те же противорадиационные ворота на въезде, каменный куб с батареями на поверхности и однотипное каменное здание. Ближе к лабораториям стало иначе. За дверью с кодовым замком и сканером отпечатка пальца скрывалось первое стерильное помещение с выбеленными стенами. Повсюду мигали и пищали аппараты, плоские мониторы выдавали таблицы и графики, сновали сотрудники в белых плотных костюмах, а их конвой шел дальше, через ряд одинаковых светлых комнат. Индиана зачем-то запоминал повороты, запомнил код от двери, но понимал же, что напрасно. Курт теперь шел за ним, и Индиана постоянно терял его из виду, хоть и вертел башкой перед каждой лабораторной дверью.  
— Мартинс, ко мне, — прогудел сквозь маску черный костюм, когда они достигли пятой по счету лаборатории. — Назначь порядковый номер, возьми пробу крови и испытай те-эр-эс-тридцать-три. Результаты сбросишь на комм вечером.  
— Да, сэр.  
Сопровождающие в количестве пяти человек замерли на своих местах, Курта пихнули к большому белому столу первым, один из конвоиров крепко взял его под связанные сзади руки, ещё больше выворачивая назад, предотвращая дерганье и побег. Лаборант или доктор не расшаркивался долго, взял лазерный резак и отрезал от противорадиационного тонкого костюма рукав, оголяя руку до локтя. Курт дернулся, а Индиане предостерегающе сжал плечо один из черных костюмов, прижимая дуло оружия к виску дополнительно и предупреждающе.  
Медик взял странный шприц, полностью серебристый и непрозрачный, который был не стандартным цилиндром, а более приплюснутой формы, словно эллипс с невидимой автоматической иглой внутри. Конвоир сдвинул свою руку выше, открывая доступ к вене на сгибе локтя Курта. Дальнейшая процедура заняла не более минуты, медик приблизил к руке шприц, на деле казавшийся просто продолговатым куском серебряного пластика, примерился и нажал сверху на невидимую для Индианы кнопку. После вероятного забора крови даже пластырь не приклеил, кивнул сопровождающему, подписал маркером серебристый эллипс, и Курта поменяли местами с Индианой.  
Когда процедуру проделывали с Индианой, тот почувствовал лишь незначительный укол и всё. Возможно, просто брали кровь на анализ, без всяких дополнительных опций, но Индиана не знал всех медицинских процедур, так что наверняка ничего сказать не мог. Он надеялся, что таинственным ТРС33 его не наградят, а лишь испытают на образце взятой пробы.  
После вереницы лабораторий их отвели в комнату, предварительно перевязав руки наперед. Индиане показалось странным, что их не разделили. Он бы поступил с пленными именно так: распихал бы в разные камеры, чтобы не говорили и не планировали ничего. Но возможно, медики были слишком уверенными в своих силах и надёжной системе охраны бункера, заручившись поддержкой от самих небесных боссов.  
Наручники плотно стягивали запястья, но смененная позиция облегчила боль в напряжённых плечах, да и цепочки между браслетами были длиной дюймов в десять, что давало большую маневренность. Дверь с щелчком закрылась, и Индиана огляделся. Две кровати, ровно застеленные простыми серыми одеялами без белья и покрывала; на одеяле лежал плотный валик, служащий подушкой. Стол с двумя стульями из плотного белого пластика. Отдельно выделялась дверь в туалет. Курт даже на фоне серо-белой комнаты выглядел болезненно и бледно. Целый день ничего не ели же, по радиации без шлемов расхаживали, было о чем переживать.  
Индиана не успел подойти к другу, как дверь открылась, в них швырнули две бутылки воды не более половины галлона в каждой и по две пластины пищевых концентратов. Исходя из их положения, это был очень щедрый подарок.  
— До завтра не надейтесь получить ещё что-то, — предупредил всё тот же безликий черный костюм в маске, и дверь опять закрылась. Индиана посмотрел на валяющиеся у его ног припасы.  
— Было и хуже, — попытался улыбнуться он, но больше скривился, перевел взгляд на Курта. — Всё хорошо?  
— Как видишь. Всё отлично, — хмыкнул тот и прошел к койке, тяжело осел на твердый матрац. — Я идиот, да?  
— Временами, — согласился Индиана, подобрал неловко пакеты и воду, положил добро на стол. Нервы шалили, и он не хотел пока есть, по-хорошему напиться бы воды, наверняка очищенной, но и пить пока не тянуло. Индиана сел рядом с Куртом, несмотря на свободную вторую кровать. Хотел просто быть рядом, привык чувствовать живого человека вблизи. Бок о бок уже довольно продолжительное время.  
— Мы не выберемся?  
— Вряд ли, — пожал плечом Индиана и грустно улыбнулся. Хотел бы он верить, что всё не так.  
— Тогда лучше момента не придумать, — выдохнул Курт, развернулся вполоборота и дёрнул на себя за ворот Индиану скованными ладонями, судорожно выдыхая и прижимаясь губами к губам, словно прыжок вниз и сломя голову. Чё это он?  
— Чё это ты? — ошарашенно выдохнул Индиана, отшатнулся неловко от прижимающегося рта. И поцелуем же не назовешь, лишь мазнул по губам губами.  
— Не видно? Три долбаных года я ждал подходящего момента, но всё было нормально, не было лютого пиздеца, чтобы, наконец, тебе признаться.  
— Ты, главное, не нервничай так, — только и смог сказать Индиана. Завозился на кровати, перехватывая скованными ладонями запястья Курта. — Не надо.  
— Не смей успокаивать, не смей увиливать! Не сейчас и не так, — отчаянно попросил Курт, не отпускал горловину костюма, сжимал побелевшими пальцами.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь? А? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя на камеры выебал? Показал всем сраным черным костюмам порнушку? Я к тебе как к другу отношусь, как к брату, а ты… Нельзя так на людей кидаться. Да и не время.  
— Да что ты знаешь о времени?  
— Я хорошо знаю тебя, ты действуешь на импульсах. Остынь. Есть о чем подумать, — Индиана пытался всё так же разжать ухватившиеся пальцы Курта. — Пусти и покажи место укола. Что почувствовал? Я пиздец как надеюсь, что ничего не ввели.  
Курт моргнул пару раз. Видимо, и правда задумался, сидел же близко-близко, что Индиана смог рассмотреть его карюю радужку глаз, мелкую родинку на щеке и сухие потрескавшиеся губы. Мудак, выбрал же время. Если бы в бункере рассказал, Индиана постарался бы более лояльно обойти этот странный вопрос. Не осуждал же, нет. Просто странно было до чертиков осознавать, что твой лучший и единственный друг пытался донести тебе совершенно другую любовь.  
Курт всё-таки ослабил хватку, внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Индианы и отпустил совсем. Переключился на свою уколотую руку, выкрутил неловко запястья в цепях и провел пальцами в тонкой перчатке по голой коже.  
— Нет, ничего не почувствовал, вроде кровь взяли только, — тихо сказал Курт в район подмышки, внимательно пытался рассмотреть место укола. — А ты? Что-нибудь странное?  
— Нет. Точно так же, — помотал отрицательно головой Индиана, встал с кровати и пошел всё-таки за бутылками с водой, одну сразу протянул Курту. — Пей. Надо и поесть, а то ты бледный совсем.  
— Ладно, да, ты прав, — подтвердил всё разом Курт.  
Какими были пищевые концентраты на вкус, Индиана даже не ощутил, ясно было, что это одна из разновидностей синтетической белковой пасты. Вода оказалась хорошей, очищенной, без запаха и металлического привкуса. Если бы не отягощающие обстоятельства их заключения, то словно вернулись в обжитый бункер. Гнилой Ларри только принес свежие запасы и забрал свежеприготовленную дурь. Но нет. Обстановка не могла сбить с толку, напоминала абсолютно всем, что они всё ещё в лаборатории чертовых медиков.  
Курт безэмоционально жевал свою порцию, просто оторвав угол от пакета и отодвигая его вниз, кусал светлый брикет зубами, не отламывая кусков. Думал, скорее всего, о своем поспешном признании, переосмысливал его и обижался на Индиану. А может, здравый смысл восторжествовал в дурноватой кукушке, и он всё же размышлял об инъекции.  
Индиане он о своих размышлениях не рассказал, даже не доел порцию, выпил пару глотков воды и извиняющимся тоном пробормотал:  
— Прости, вырубаюсь.  
Он отложил свой паек прямо на пол, не заботясь о его сохранности, свернулся в позу зародыша на койке, подложив под голову продолговатый валик, и вырубился тут же. Индиана не успел и хорошего сна пожелать. Но его тоже валила с ног необъяснимая усталость, по всей видимости, был уже ранний вечер, но по ощущениям — ночь.  
Сопротивляться сну Индиана не стал, побрел к своей койке и завалился лицом вниз, игнорируя импровизированную подушку. Конечности словно налились свинцом, и голова толком ничего не соображала. Если они понадобятся медикам, их непременно разбудят, уж в этом он не сомневался. Подозревал, что неспроста их вырубало так одновременно и слаженно. Возможно, простой укол не был таким уж безобидным, а может, снотворное подмешали в воду и еду.  
Разбудил Индиану протяжный и болезненный стон, а не медики, на которых он грешил.  
Чтобы отыскать источник звука, пришлось перевернуться на бок — так ведь и уснул мордой в серое одеяло. Курт на своей кровати мелко трясся и ворочался из стороны в сторону, дергал ногами и пытался обнять себя руками неловко и скованно, звякал короткой цепочкой наручников, бессознательно бормотал незначащие фразы. Свет в комнате был приглушен, но не погашен полностью, всё просматривалось очень четко и хорошо. Индиана сел на твердом матраце, пытаясь сбросить пелену сна и понять, что происходит. Другу было плохо. Нужно дать сигнал медикам, пусть ему помогут, или не дергаться и самому постараться помочь.  
— Эй! Курт, как ты? — спросил Индиана со своей кровати, надеясь на вразумительный ответ.  
— Я не знаю, — прохрипел тот, переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к сонному Индиане. На его лбу отчетливо виднелась испарина, глаза покраснели, и он выглядел даже хуже, чем раньше. — Знобит…  
Индиана встал и подошел поближе. Несмотря на предыдущее скверное состояние, сейчас он чувствовал себя получше, в голове прояснилось, и он был отдохнувшим, чего не скажешь о Курте. Он приложил ладонь к влажному от испарины лбу, пытаясь понять, есть ли ещё какие-нибудь симптомы недомогания, вглядывался в воспаленные глаза и молился, чтобы это был просто побочный эффект от радиации. Ладонь жгло. Под кожей Курт кипел, частил дыханием и мелко дрожал.  
— Болит что-то? Что мне сделать? Как помочь? — лихорадочно спрашивал Индиана и не знал, как ему быть. Ощупывал лицо друга, гладил по голове, судорожно придумывая план действий.  
— Всё… нет, ничего и одновременно всё… — горячим дыханием опаляло лицо Индианы, но тот не отодвигался.  
— Ладно, так… Давай я позову кого-нибудь?  
Курт громко сглотнул, но не ответил, а самостоятельно принять решение Индиана боялся. Ещё больше он страшился того, что их разлучат и Курта заберут на другой эксперимент, оставляя его одного. Страх крепко запечатывал ему рот, связывал по рукам и ногам, он не знал, что делать. Ступор перервала пронзительная сирена, свет превратился в красный, и за дверью послышался многочисленный топот тяжелых ботинок.  
Индиана вскочил на ноги. Очевидно было, что что-то происходило. Теперь бы понять, к лучшему это или всё же к худшему. Курт завозился, попытался сесть, но не смог. Пошатнулся и свесил только ноги с кровати, заваливаясь корпусом обратно на одеяло.  
— Стой, подожди. Я сейчас помогу, — забормотал Индиана, подхватывая одной рукой под мышку Курта, натягивая болезненно свои оковы на запястьях, хватаясь второй рукой за ткань комбеза и внимательно вслушиваясь в шум за дверью.  
В лаборатории всё грохотало. Выстрелы сливались с крикливой руганью и воем сирены в неравномерный гул, мешая расслышать слова. За стеной бушевал хаос, но в комнате звуки глохли. Увлекшись разбором голосов, Индиана подскочил на ногах, дернул Курта на себя, когда их дверь лязгнула ручкой о стену, а на пороге оказался побледневший медик. Сзади, прижимая дуло обшарпанного автомата, такого же, как и у мародеров с пустоши, стоял плешивый мужик. На его лбу отчетливо проглядывалась шишка опухоли, почерневшая в кроваво-красном свете, с полопавшимися капиллярами, глаза сверкали гневом, а рот кривился в беззубой улыбке.  
— На выход, мальчики! — гаркнул плешивый, и Курт твердо стал на ноги, придерживаясь одной рукой за плечо, вторую свешивая в кольце наручника рядом. Поза была похожа на внезапно перерванные объятия. Индиана чувствовал, как грохочет сердце в грудной клетке Курта, стремясь выпрыгнуть наружу, всё ещё ощущал жаркое дыхание и мелкую дрожь, но в друге появилась странная решительность, которой он славился в их трудные времена, рвал и метал соперников.  
Он так же понимал, что вот их шанс, дверь открылась, их противники могут стать неожиданными союзниками в побеге.  
— Шевелитесь! — плешивый мужик не был особо терпеливым. Курт пошатнулся, но пошел вперед, поддерживаемый Индианой.  
Почти поравнявшись с плешивым, Курт опять впал в свое излюбленное состояние, молниеносно выпутался из поддержки Индианы, рывком разорвал тонкую цепочку своих наручников и вырвал оружие у плешивого. Тот растерялся всего на миг. Индиана моргнул, и облучённая голова разлетелась на куски от оглушительного выстрела. Мозги вынесло в поалевший от аварийного света коридор, художественно разукрашивая кровью в чёрный цвет однотонную поверхность. Медик истошно заорал, и Курт выстрелил второй раз. Оказалось, не электрические были «пушки», отлично, что они тогда в пустыне не стали проверять их действие на себе. Умело перекроенные головорезами стволы стреляли плазмой.  
— Идем, — голос Курта не дрогнул, он качнулся, но пошел вперед без помощи Индианы, держал оружие наготове.  
Индиана чувствовал себя не участником, а бесполезным наблюдателем. Бежал за Куртом, пытаясь не отставать, и смотрел, как его друг с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой отбрасывает от себя нападающих, стреляет из отобранного ствола в головы, превращая белоснежную лабораторию в кровавый ад.  
Медики сопротивлялись, упорно и сильно, но проигрывали. Головорезы, напавшие на бункер, оказались отчаянными, им нечего было терять. Как понял Индиана из переговоров и громких криков, мародеры шли по их следу, старались успеть по пустыне до кислотного дождя, который мог стереть след от толстого протектора. Банде нужны были припасы, и Индиана в коридорах наталкивался на сложенные сумки с пищеконцентратами и бутылками воды, но неизменно возле добычи обнаруживался мертвый или подыхающий головорез.  
Индиана нашел ещё два ствола, один передал вперед Курту, а вторым добивал выживших и раненых, старался утешить себя актом доброй воли и сохранением свой жизни. Один раз одному из головорезов удалось ухватить его за локоть. Индиану сильно саданули в скулу, попытались заломить руку и отобрать оружие. Но Курт подоспел вовремя, выстрелил, даже не сомневаясь, в покрытую язвами макушку поверх головы Индианы. Кровью заляпало прилично, заливало вязкой жидкостью за воротник комбеза и на его поверхность снаружи. Как не забрызгало глаза, Индиане оставалось только догадываться, но окружающую обстановку он видел прекрасно. Хотел бы не видеть расчленёнку, но знал же, что прокладывает путь к спасению.  
Он видел, как Курт часто дышит и его грудь ходит ходуном, глаза были залиты кровавой пеленой и сеткой полопавшихся капилляров. Но тот стрелял и стрелял, отбрасывал в сторону выдохшиеся пушки, хватал другое оружие и пер напролом. Индиана еле успевал увиливать от летящей крови и мозгов, ухватился за первую попавшуюся сумку с припасами, трезво расценивая их дальнее от бункера расположение. Раньше Курт мог сделать что-то спонтанное, но такой точности, молниеносной скорости и силы у него не было. Казалось, он истратил всё человеческое сочувствие, оставляя только голые инстинкты, предназначенные для выживания.  
— Держи, — Курт протянул Индиане оторванную плазменной «пушкой» по локоть руку безымянного медика. Отшатнуться получилось больше инстинктивно, но Индиана знал: без отпечатка пальца им не покинуть нижние уровни. Оставалось надеяться, что охрану при входе головорезы устранили до того, как проникли в лаборатории.  
Первое помещение было зачищено, вокруг валялись обезглавленные тела, осколки мониторов и приборов. Курт заметил всё ещё скованные руки Индианы, схватил за оба запястья и дернул в разные стороны. Цепочка поддалась, словно была сделана из фольги, звякнула о пол сломанным звеном. Индиана пытался не думать, насколько сильно округлились его глаза и как дико воспринимался такой друг, пытался проанализировать всё позже. Он поспешил к первой двери, подхватывая с пола ещё один автомат и закидывая сумку через плечо, перехватывая крепче врученную дохлую руку. «Таких дверей будет ещё пять», — подумал он с тоской, приложил скрюченный палец мертвеца к считывающему сканеру и ввел код. Дверь пискнула и открылась. За ней оказалось меньше бойцов, почти все мародеры поспешно паковали лекарственные препараты в герметичные коробки. Действовать пришлось слаженно, пока головорезы не поняли, что к чему, и игнорировали тяжелораненых медиков, Индиана и Курт синхронно выстрелили.  
Если бы Индиана мог зажмуриться, он бы это сделал. Картина словно не менялась. Пространство сжалось в одну точку, и он стрелял и стрелял, забирал оружие, что-то кидал к припасам — нашел насколько знакомых препаратов, которые могли спасти от радиации, обезболивающие и адреналин. Бросал в сумку, стараясь не пропустить чего-нибудь важного. Курт теперь молчал, ждал, пока Индиана соберется и откроет следующую дверь. Борьба повторялась, и к последней двери они уже подошли прилично уставшие. По крайней мере, так себя чувствовал Индиана. Курт был словно заведенный механизм, останавливался только на мгновение.  
— Ты как? — решился спросить Индиана перед последней дверью, только занес палец трупа над сенсором.  
— Хреново, но меня что-то словно гонит в спину, не могу остановиться, — прохрипел Курт. — Больно стоять на месте.  
— Мы это постараемся уладить, честно. Ты только держись, да?  
— Давай, открывай, — мотнул головой Курт, прикрывая на миг воспаленные глаза. — Мы близко…  
Индиана кивнул и ввел код. Дверь с шипением открылась, и за ней никого не оказалось. Это помещение, в отличие от предыдущих комнат, было лишь с одним пятном крови на стене, словно расцвел странный цветок из далекого прошлого. На полу, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны, лежал медик. Единственный.  
Следующая дверь была не закодированной, по расчетам, она вела в серые коридоры и на поверхность, но Индиана не решился выбросить руку медика, перехватил её покрепче и ломанул к выходу вслед за Куртом.  
В однотипных коридорах они встретили только троих охранников медицинского бункера, Курт застрелил всех, бежал трусцой к намеченной цели, всё больше хрипя. Индиана старался не отставать, стучал по бетонному полу тяжелыми ботинками, и звук эхом отдавался от стен, вторил топоту друга. Через несколько минут они стали свободными. Рука пригодилась на выходе, сканер принял только отпечаток, и дверь с шипением открылась, выпуская парней на поверхность.  
Снаружи была темная и непроглядная ночь, но чернильную темень разгоняли догорающие желто-синим огнем монструозные траки головорезов. Скоростные машины медиков были на стоянке перед бункером, и Индиана дернул Курта к ним. Они открыли дверь и залезли на переднее сидение. Курт откинулся в кресле на спинку и зажмурил глаза, дыхание не успокаивалось, он похрипывал и морщился от боли. Панель управления упорно запрашивала код, и завести машину не получалось. Индиана перепробовал все возможные комбинации из запомненных кодов ранее. Чудесно. Они посреди пустыни с кучей мертвецов в бункере и без машины, пилить нужно в другой город. Индиана сомневался, что Курт выдержит испытание.  
— Ну, ты как? — спросил Индиана, нарушая тишину и вглядываясь обеспокоенно в лицо друга. — Нам придется идти пешком.  
— Отлично. Без шлемов и в порванных костюмах через пустыню, — прохрипел задушенно Курт, пытаясь засмеяться, но не получилось. Он надсадно закашлялся.  
— Можно поискать новые костюмы или снять с мертвецов. Тут не в этом проблема, — Индиана замялся, он сомневался, что делать с Куртом. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты выдержал.  
— Это вряд ли, ты уж прости. Мне не легчает, — тот распахнул кроваво-красные глаза и посмотрел прямо на Индиану, искривил губы в подобии улыбки. — Знаешь, когда я говорил «отличный момент», я не ошибался. Ты прости, что вывалил на тебя так всё, и прости, что подвел.  
— Заткнись. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — Индиана знал, что обманывает, в голове был вакуум, и мысли толковые не приходили. Он видел, как ходуном ходит грудная клетка от частых ударов сердца, видел, как кровью застилает глаза друга, как всё сильнее бледнеет Курт. — Я придумаю.  
Курт кивнул, выдохнул надсадно, и Индиана не выдержал, чувствовал себя неправильно, но поддался вперед, сгреб в объятия негнущееся тело друга, прижал крепко к груди. Теперь ощущения грохочущего сердца передавались через всё тело, словно маленький мотор вот-вот пробьет его насквозь и выйдет через спину, ломая позвоночник. Курт не сопротивлялся, завел руки под мышки и положил их на плечи, сжимая в ответ не так крепко, словно силы кончились ещё в борьбе за свободу.  
— Ты уж прости… — пробормотал Курт совсем еле слышно, и всё разом стихло.  
Исчез надсадный хрип, тяжелые выдохи, и исчезло сердцебиение. Индиане казалось сначала, что сердце просто пришло в нормальный ритм, но, сколько бы он ни прислушивался к ощущениям, не мог расслышать сердечные сокращения помимо своих. Он отстранился, руки друга плетьми упали на сиденье рядом с бедрами. Глаза Курта смотрели в потолок машины, остекленевшие с расплывшимся черным зрачком на красном белке, а губы приоткрылись, словно хотели последний раз пропустить в легкие вдох.  
— Сука! — выдохнул Индиана хрипло, ударил с силой кулаком прямо в обивку автомобиля возле сиденья Курта. Замер напряжённо, в звенящей тишине не отводя взгляда от затихшего друга.  
Сон, не иначе. Он сейчас проснется в их бункере, сядет на мягкой кровати и потянется всем телом, а потом пойдет, нагреет воду, заварит заплесневелый грибной чай от Гнилого Ларри. Они с Куртом будут болтать за завтраком и размышлять о хорошо идущих делах. Или он сейчас очнется и скажет насмешливо: «Чувак! Это за то, что ты такое полено бесчувственное!».  
Индиана хотел потрясти за плечо, но только мазнул кончиками пальцев по оголённой коже и одёрнул руку как ошпаренный. Курт медленно коченел. И Индиане казалось, он и сам холодел следом.  
В машине получилось просидеть долго. В любой момент могла прийти подмога, нужно было уносить ноги. Другу уже не помочь. Индиана вытер мокрые от слез щеки — когда только успел расплакаться? — и схватился за сумку, задержался на миг перед Куртом и прикрыл его глаза ладонью.  
Индиана выживет. Он должен.


End file.
